Los Aberrantes
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: En un mundo en donde el salvajismo es ley, la resistencia es orden. Zombie AU/ Lemon/ Ereri/ /Violencia /Contenido Explícito.


**Aclaraciones** **: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la trama. Este fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Eren. Va a haber una gran cantidad de flashbacks en donde se expliquen situaciones que al principio parecen no tener sentido (un flashback es una revisión de algo que ya pasó. Puede aparecer como el recuerdo de un personaje, cosa que va a ser el caso en este fic). Lo que también va a haber es angst y muchas muertes, ya que es una historia trágica y dramática, así que quedan avisados ;D**

 **Los Aberrantes** **.**

" _Cuando no haya más lugar en el Infierno, los muertos caminarán sobre la Tierra."_

Día 1.

Las luces de LED titilaban con vehemencia, jodiéndome la vista y los pensamientos. Pude observar que dos de los focos estaban rotos, como si alguien hubiese intentado apagarlos de un golpe. A pesar de que podía percibir la baja temperatura en el ambiente, mis sienes no dejaban de sudar. Todo mi cuerpo no dejaba de sudar. Era un sudor frío que me generaba espasmos cada tanto.

—Ponte mi chaqueta.

Levi se veía relativamente bien. Habíamos vivido lo mismo y su semblante era indiferente. Claro que eso era parte de su disfraz. No quise comentar nada al respecto, sabía que cuando Levi entraba en modo-negación todo lo que yo dijera no serviría para nada.

—Estoy bien. Cuando salgamos buscaré abrigo en la sección de ropa.

Levi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mi respuesta y procedió a ignorarme de nuevo. Todo lo que hacía era controlar que esa puta puerta no se abriera, yo había pasado a un segundo plano para él, o por lo menos eso sentí.

Me situé como pude, apoyando mi cabeza en la tapa de uno de los inodoros y dejando el resto de mi cuerpo relajado sobre las baldosas. El piso estaba mojado y sucio con barro y sangre, pero mantener la misma posición me estaba logrando entumecer las extremidades, así que hice la repulsión a un lado para poder acomodarme un poco mejor. No sabía cuánto más íbamos a estar ahí. Ya llevábamos unas cinco horas. Por suerte los gritos de desconocidos pidiendo auxilio habían cesado. Nos quedaba un problema menos con el que lidiar…

Armin se había quedado dormido. Estaba usando su camisa como almohada. En ese momento pensé cuán injusto se había vuelto todo para nosotros. Correr o morir. Matar o ser eliminados. Armin había dejado de ser ese chico gentil porque sí en cuestión de minutos, la supervivencia ganándole a su moral. Lo entendí. A mí me afectó de manera diferente, sin embargo. Parecía un robot. Había entrado en shock ni bien tuve que despedirme a la fuerza de mi madre.

No entendía por qué nos estaba pasando esto. ¿Qué habíamos hecho para merecer tal cosa? Como humanidad habíamos fracasado hacía rato, y aunque algunos de nosotros estábamos limpios y seguíamos siendo nobles, el destino no discriminó personalidades, metiéndonos a todos en la misma bolsa. Putrefacta, maloliente. Apocalíptica bolsa.

No sé bien cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido; lo suficiente, porque mi pierna y brazo izquierdos estaban acalambrados. Cuando alcé la cabeza vi que Levi seguía en la misma posición. Mirando. Un halcón hubiera celado su vigilancia. Me sentí mal por él. Me sentí mal por mí, por Armin. Me sentí mal por Mikasa.

Tuve que morderme el interior de mi mejilla para evitar revivir esa última situación, pero su característica bufanda roja colgando de la manija de la puerta no ayudaba. Sentí mis ojos húmedos nuevamente, aunque algo interrumpió mi llanto, y eso fue el sonido que salió de mi estómago. Tenía hambre.

Mi celular se había quedado sin batería, pero estaba seguro de que mi cumpleaños ya había acabado hacía horas. Vaya manera de celebrar mis veintisiete e interrumpir una cena familiar. Por un momento tuve la esperanza de que se tratase de un sueño, pero al despertar seguía ahí, en ese mugroso baño con las únicas dos personas que me quedaban.

Al parecer no fui el único que oyó el gruñido de mi estómago, ya que Levi me dio una mirada acusadora.

—Voy a buscar algo de comida.

—¡No!—grité automáticamente— No podemos separarnos. Si vas, vamos todos.

Levi suspiró, es que sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto, por eso no me contradijo y tan sólo asintió con desgano.

—Despiértalo— murmuró señalando a Armin con un cabeceo.

Me acerqué a él gateando, mis rodillas las sentía calientes y húmedas debido a la sangre. Armin se veía sereno, por suerte había conseguido tener algo de tranquilidad a pesar de todo el estrés.

—Armin—susurré despacio mientras le tocaba el hombro. No quería que se sobresaltara—. Oye, Armin, despierta.

—¿Eren?—pestañó unas cuantas veces antes de mirarme fijo, advirtiendo luego el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. Reconociéndolo. Se incorporó quedando sentado y observó el suelo, los manchones de sangre, a Levi, la bufanda roja colgando de la manija…

Sabía lo que mi amigo estaba pensando. Fue lo mismo que pensé yo cuando me desperté de mi siesta. _¿No fue un sueño? ¿Esta es mi realidad? ¿Esta locura en verdad está pasando?_

Quería con todo mi corazón decirle que pronto despertaría, pero nuestra situación era demasiado comprometedora como para andar ocultando hechos.

—Vamos a buscar algo de comida.

Armin se sobó la cabeza antes de levantarse pero no se quejó. Levi nos preguntó con una simple mirada si estábamos preparados. Vi cómo mi amigo se colocaba su camisa y luego ambos asentimos.

—Abre.

En el tono de mi voz se podían apreciar muchas cosas. Miedo por sobre todas. Tal vez mi caminar era cien por ciento autómata, pero en el fondo seguía siendo un humano, con los temores de un humano y los caprichos de un humano.

—Voy a salir primero. Me aseguraré de que… de que esté tranquilo.

Levi se había autoproclamado líder en la misión, y la verdad es que yo me sentía aliviado. Una de las cualidades suyas que me cautivó cuando empezamos a salir fue su lógica y poder de decisión. Levi era mi complemento, mi cable a tierra. Siempre lo fue y siempre iba a serlo.

Lo seguí, quedándome detrás de la puerta hasta que lo escuché susurrar que teníamos el camino libre. Salimos de a uno, Armin detrás de mí, yo detrás de Levi.

Fue un movimiento rápido, pero difícil de no ver. Levi cubrió la más que pudo con su chaqueta, pero gran parte de las piernas de Mikasa seguían visibles. En ese instante reviví la escena y fue inevitable largar un alarido.

—¡Shh! ¡¿Quieres que sepan dónde estamos?!—vociferó Levi lo más bajo que pudo. Su filosa mirada compensando la sutileza de su regaño— Si no quieres que terminemos como mi hermana te sugiero que te calles, Eren.

Tragué saliva y me limpié las lágrimas con el cuello de mi remera. Miré a Armin, que no quitaba sus celestes y gélidos ojos del cuerpo inerte de Mikasa.

—No hagan ruidos. Debemos estar alerta.

Me volteé para darle la mano a Armin, pero me quedé duro. Y callado.

Sentí un silbido aturdidor, y de pronto lo único que pude ver fue blanco.

 _La primera vez que lo vi me pregunté si sus padres lo odiaban tanto como para hacerle semejante corte de pelo. Teníamos siete y ocho años y los dos éramos bastante tímidos, pero logramos conectarnos enseguida a pesar de todo. Me dijo que se llamaba Armin y que lo habían transferido a mi curso ya que estaba más adelantado que sus ex compañeros. El único asiento libre era el que estaba a mi lado. Después descubrí que no sólo estaba más adelantado que sus ex compañeros, si no que más adelantado que yo._

 _Con el tiempo aprendí a amar su brillante cerebro y ese estúpido corte de pelo. Nos convertimos en grandes amigos, en hermanos._

 _Cuando a los diecinueve años me separé de mi primer novio porque me enteré de que me había estado engañando llamé a Armin y le conté todo. A duras penas sí me entendió ya que mi voz temblaba, pero recuerdo que me dijo que soportase un poco más, que el dolor eventualmente se iría. No fue que corté y a las horas estaba en mi departamento con Mikasa y su hermano, Levi, invitándome —arrastrándome— a un viaje de fin de semana en el lago. Armin era esa clase de amigo. Esa clase de amigo que da todo por uno sin pretender recibir nada a cambio._

 _Cuando sus padres murieron Armin permaneció fuerte, pues debía ocuparse de su abuelo. Tenía veintiún años y su peculiar sonrisa intacta. Se concentró en terminar sus estudios sin desatender sus amistades y familia que le quedaba, y a pesar de los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer, logró conocer gran parte del mundo. Viajó y mandó fotos, postales. Armin era un ejemplo de persona. Armin estaba destinado a lograr grandes cosas._

No me podía mover. Mis pies estaban como pegados al suelo y mis rodillas las sentía flojas. La imagen ante mí era borrosa, pero pude ver cómo Levi forcejeaba con uno de esos sujetos para evitar que mordiera a Armin.

—¡Eren! ¡Maldición!

Su fuerte voz me despertó de mi encantamiento, pero cuando quise ayudarlo ya era demasiado tarde. Esa particular sangre necrosada no demoró en tintar cada una de las visibles venas del brazo de mi amigo.

—¡A-Armin!

Busqué a Levi con la mirada, pero le estaba torciendo el cuello a ese sujeto al punto de quitarle la cabeza.

—Armin…

—Eren-

—Eren—me llamó Levi con un tono de voz seco—. Hazle un torniquete con tu remera. Iré a buscar un cuchillo, eso no va a aguantar mucho más.

Tragué más saliva de la que sabía que tenía y procedí a hacer lo que Levi me había indicado. Armin estaba tiritando, aunque no hacía frío.

—Lo siento, shh, tranquilo. Levi volverá enseguida. Todo estará bien.

Ni yo me creía lo que estaba prometiendo, pero me encontré escupiendo esas palabras de manera automática. De algún modo quería consolar a Armin. Ya habíamos visto cómo funcionaban esas mordidas. Lo vimos en mi madre, en Mikasa, en el resto de mis amigos, en gente que no conocíamos, pero me era imposible decirle que él terminaría igual. No Armin…

Levi volvió en lo que parecieron pocos segundos, aunque no sé qué tan exacto sea eso ya que mi conexión con el tiempo real se había jodido hacía rato. Llevaba una botella de whisky en una mano y un cuchillo profesional para pan en otra, y la expresión de su rostro no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Toma un buen trago—le dijo a Armin extendiéndole la botella. Este le hizo caso sin pestañar. Con su entonces mano libre Levi agarró el brazo mordido. El torniquete que le había hecho se veía débil, y las venas negras se estaban extendiendo hasta alcanzar su hombro—. Voy a hacerlo lo más rápido que pueda.

Tuve que apartar los ojos de la escena. Mi novio a punto de serrucharle el brazo a mi mejor amigo no era algo que quería ver. Estaba siendo totalmente egoísta, pero el terror me invadió de momento. Aun así le tomé su otra mano, sujetándolo con fuerza ya que _sabía_ que eso iba a dolerle y que necesitaría un soporte.

Lo que sabía también era que muy probablemente esos gritos desgarradores que iban a acecharme de por vida iban a ser en vano. No estábamos al tanto de si eso detendría la infección. De todos modos era la mejor alternativa. Ya no teníamos nada que perder.

Las lágrimas de miedo fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por lágrimas de dolor. Levi le sostuvo la botella de whisky como si se tratase de un biberón, diciéndole con calma que bebiera todo lo que pudiese.

—No dejes que se desmaye. Ahora vuelvo.

No le pregunté a dónde iba y me concentré en mi amigo que no paraba de apretar los dientes entre trago y trago.

—Duele- ¡Diablos! ¡D-duele mu- mucho, Eren!

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado cuál castigo era el peor de todos, le hubiese contestado que escuchar a mi amigo así encaraba el primer puesto.

Levi volvió enseguida con una maceta llena de tierra y pequeños pimpollos que acababan de brotar. Los arrancó todos de un tirón dejándome algo confundido.

—Dame eso—me indicó terminante, señalando con un cabeceo la botella de whisky. Quedaba más de la mitad de su contenido, y Levi no vaciló en verterlo todo en la tierra.

Dejó la botella vacía en el suelo y procedió a mezclar el contenido de la maceta, formando así una especie de lodo.

—Esto te va a molestar como un demonio—fue todo lo que le dijo antes de echarle el mejunje en la carne viva—. No te lo quites, va a evitar que te desangres.

Después de eso volvimos al baño. No podíamos arriesgarnos estando tan desarmados, sin mencionar que la situación de Armin era totalmente comprometedora.

Levi no tardó en suspirar por lo alto, sobándose el puente de su nariz. Gesto que hacía siempre que se tildaba pensando, planeando.

—Voy a salir—anunció con determinación—. Vi en la sección de ropa de deporte equipos para motociclistas. Se veían fuertes—envidiaba su lógica y parsimonia. A pesar de todo Levi seguía siendo Levi. Un poco más abrumado, pero aun así—. Tú ten esto y no dudes en usarlo si es necesario—me dijo por lo bajo mientras me entregaba el cuchillo para pan. Supe a lo que se estaba refiriendo sin que tuviera que ser explícito. No quise imaginarme usándolo, no con quien se suponía que debía usarlo, pero de todos modos asentí.

—Levi—él me miró con algo de fastidio y furia y pena. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar—. Te amo.

—Te llamaré cuando vuelva. Si escuchas golpes pero no mi voz, no abras. ¿Me entendiste, Eren?

Esa era su forma de demostrarme cuánto se preocupaba por mí, cuánto en verdad le importaba. El nudo en mi garganta era difícil de camuflar, y advertí las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos.

-Sí. Entendí.

No temía por Levi. Sabía cuán fuerte y luchador era, sin mencionar sagaz. Sabía lo que hacía, pero la muerte nos pisaba los talones.

—Cierra bien.

Salió con cautela. Al parecer estaba vacía la zona. Suspiré y me senté a… esperar. Aunque no sabía bien qué.

Levi tardó. Tardó mucho. Tardó un a eternidad. Habrán sido unos quince minutos, pero se había hecho tarde.

Lo vi llegar a paso veloz. Empujaba un carro de supermercado. Estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser ropa. Mucho no pude distinguir, ya que mi vista estaba nublada de tanto llorar.

—Eren. ¡Eren!

Levanté el rostro. El mío estaba cubierto de sangre. Esa sangre negra.

—Eren, ¡¿qué haces afuera?! ¡Te dije que esperaras adentro! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Nunca había visto a Levi tan amargado. Asentí para ahorrarle más pena.

—Yo sí—fue todo lo que logré decirle. Me levanté como pude, estaba arrodillado y la posición había comenzado a molestarme—. Pero Armin n-no.

Levi me agarró del cuello de mi remera y haciéndome a un lado, logrando que la puerta del baño quedara destrabada.

Tal vez yo no pude asesinar a lo que quedaba de mi mejor amigo —si es que quedaba _algo—_ , pero Levi no hesitó en agarrar un palo de hockey de entre lo que traía y partírselo en la cabeza.

—Ponte esto, Eren—me extendió un casco negro de motociclista. Lo agarré involuntariamente junto con los guantes y botas y campera de cuero que de pronto tenía adelante—. No podemos detenernos de ahora en más—dijo sosteniéndome la cara con ambas manos.

Parecía el fin, pero pronto iba yo a saber que eso era tan sólo el principio de una pesadilla de la que jamás iba a despertar.

 **A Luna de Acero, para que sufra.**


End file.
